Thinking of You, Wherever You Are
by kitsuneshadow47
Summary: Naruto lies restless in his apartment, just staring blankly at the ceiling...that is, until he finds a photo he hadn't seen in ages--a photo...of himself...his sensei...Sakura...and...HIM. Soon..Naruto can't stop thinking about...HIM.


**Thinking of You…Wherever You Are.**

**Genre: **Hurt/Confort/Romance

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **Heh—don't own Naruto…and never will (sadly for meh XD) …but Sasuke most definitely can! XDDDD

**Warnings: **Fluffiness, shounen-ai,…sadness T.T

**Notes from the KIT-chan: **So I listen to this song (**Vanilla Twilight **by **Owl City**) for the first time. At first, I'm like, "Ok…this is pretty good…" and then…when I get to the end, I'm like, "……….WHOA!" OwO So I play it again on mah IPod like one more time—again: "………WHOA!!" And then again, "……….._WHOA!!!_" And again: "………..**WHOA!!!!" **And then one more, just for the heck of it: _**"……..WHOA!!!!!" **_OwO So, yeah. …aw, who am I kidding? Tell you the truth, I had my IPod on "replay" for the rest of the night (I was sleeping with my IPod on…yeah…I'm THAT awesome ^_^") So that's when this song instantly made my top 3 list of fav songs. ;3 And that's not all…one night…BAM! …I get this…this dream (again with the yaoi dreams…^^"): Naruto looking up at the stars, thinkin' about his fav raven and Sasuke himself in the background staring at the same sky… ^w^ …weird how I get these kinds of dreams…but AWESOME—'cause they're SasuNaru dreams! =^_^= So anyway, this is what became of it… ^_^";

Enjoy! ^~^

.::~*Kitsune*~::.

It was a quarter to midnight, and Naruto lay on his bed restlessly. The blonde was staring at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face, one arm resting behind his head, the other tossing his froggie coin purse lightly in the air.

It was silent in the kitsune's apartment, except for the slight jingle of the coins inside the frog purse and the soft ticking of his Gamatatsu wall clock. _Tick…tock…tick…tock..._

Naruto sighed, then shifted his eyes towards the clock on his left. 11:47.

The blonde exhaled sharply. _…it's only been that long…! …gah… _He turned back to concentrate on the ceiling, as well as the frog purse he was throwing in the air repeatedly.

_Jingle._

Jingle.

Jingle.

JINGLE.

…**WHACK. **_**Crash.**_

The blonde opened his eyes wide open in an instant, and lifted his right hand, only to see…emptiness. He sat up to see where the wallet had gone, until he saw it on the floor next to his bed.

Naruto exhaled sharply and bent down to pick it up. But suddenly, something caught the kitsune's eye.

"Hm?..."

The froggie really wasn't all alone on the floor, for another object was lying an inch next to it, the moonlight reflecting off its surface.

The kitsune squinted for a better view, and that was when his cerulean eyes widened.

A picture frame…with four people in the photo: himself...Sakura…Kakashi-sensei…and…and…_him._

At that moment, the blonde completely ignored the frog purse on the ground, his eyes focused on the picture frame. Naruto bent down and slowly picked it up, absently brushing his hand on the surface to wipe off any dust or dirt. Then, the tan hand stopped in its path when it got to a certain someone…

The kitsune winced, his deep blue eyes resting on that particular person. For a moment, the room was filled with silence again.

…tick…tock…tick…tock…

Another sigh came out, the blonde intently staring at the scowling raven dressed in blue. On that note, he leaned back against his pillow and lifted the picture frame a few inches above his face, but his eyes never leaving that particular spot on the image.

…tick…tock…tick…tock…

…sigh. At that moment, Naruto slowly succumbed into his own cloud of thoughts…when suddenly, there was a white glare that shone right into the blonde's eyes.

At first, the kitsune lifted his hand to shield his face from the blinding glare, but after a few minutes, he slowly peeked through the spaces of his tan fingers. The blonde's eyes bulged at the dazzling sight before him.

White light was reflecting once more off the surface of the picture frame, but this time…it was different.

This time…the light was shining on a different spot…or better yet…on a different _person. _Naruto shifted his hand to see…_him. _…_his_ pale skin…shining in the moonlight. And at that moment, the blonde turned to his left to look out the open window, to see the magnificent moon that was shining down on…_him. _Then…he looked back down at his tan hand—at the wide spaces between each and every one of his fingers.

.

.

.

.

…_empty_… …so…**empty**…

At the same time, the blonde couldn't help but feel a bit of pain and…nothingness at the very core of his heart. He winced at the sight, then shifted his gaze back towards the moon.

~O~

The crickets were chirping soundly as Naruto walked through the tall, dew-soaked, green grass. And even so, his deep cerulean eyes had never left the picture frame in his hands.

Chirp.

Chirp.

Chirp.

Finally, the blonde came to a stop as soon as he reached the heart of the field, and sat on a nearby boulder. And even now, Naruto's intent, blue eyes still stayed on that same person, not shifting his gaze for even a second.

Chirp.

Chirp.

Chirp.

Suddenly, the blonde raised his head up to look up at the glittering stars scattered across the midnight sky, his bright blonde hair flowing with the breeze of wind that had just passed by. Then, after a minute, all went still again.

Naruto softened his gaze up at the starry sky and pursed his lips.

…_thinking of you…_

And at that moment, a ray of light shot across the milky blue sky and disappeared as quickly as it had first appeared in the first place.

The kitsune slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

…_wherever you are…_

Soon, the blonde opened his eyes again.

…_can you see it? …it's that same sky again…the same stars…the same moon…_

…_can you see it? …are you seeing what I'm seeing right now?_

The blonde winced again at the feeling of emptiness in his heart. He looked down at the grass.

_The stars lean down to kiss you…_

_I know you can't hear me…or see how I'm feeling right now…but…_

At the same time…Naruto couldn't help…but grin a little.

_And I lie awake and miss you…_

…_I want you to know…even though you can't hear me right now…_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere…_

The kitsune chuckled a little.

…_I want you to know…_

_As many times as I blink, I'll think of you tonight…_

A breeze of wind blew past the blonde once more. The crickets began to chirp even louder.

…_oh darling, I wish..._

…_that...I'm…_

Chirp…chirp…_**CHIRP.**_

…_you were…_

…_I'm…_

…_here._

Naruto clenched his fists.

…_**I'm**__… _he thought, his teeth now clenched.

Suddenly, all went still. The wind stopped blowing and the crickets were silent.

.

.

.

The blonde instantly whipped his head up to look again at the dazzling night sky.

"I'M HERE FOR YOU!" Naruto shouted as loud as he could to the heavens.

And on that note, he softened his gaze.

…_I'm here for you…_

The kitsune grinned and chuckled to himself. Suddenly, he trembled, and lifted his arm to cover his face.

…_Sasuke._

Then, a few drops landed on a long blade of grass. …and it wasn't the morning dew.

~O~

Chirp.

Chirp.

Chirp.

A breeze of wind blew by again, but this time…in a different location.

Chirp,

Chirp.

Chirp.

The moon was shining, brighter than ever, over the land and everything that was on it. But there was one particular spot where the magnificent moon focused the most.

Out in the distance, a tall raven stood directly under the night sky, his white skin shimmering brilliantly under the white light.

The raven squinted, then covered his eyes with his hand, for the moonlight had suddenly become intense.

But after a few minutes, he became still and slowly widened the gaps between each of his pale fingers.

And in that instant, a bright ray of light shot across the midnight sky and quickly faded.

The raven's eyes widened and he slowly shifted his hand to look at it.

Because of the bright moonlight, his hand was a lot paler than usual…but that wasn't what caught the latter's attention.

The raven-haired man slightly lifted his hand towards his face, his eyes focusing…on the wide spaces between his fingertips.

It was rare for him to actually pay attention to such a trivial matter, but this time…he couldn't help but feel…that something was…missing. …something…in his heart. …an empty space, just like the ones that separated his thin, alabaster fingers.

The raven frowned at this…unexpected feeling. Then, he looked back at the midnight sky.

Suddenly, his eyes bulged.

Up in the darkness, billions of stars shone brilliantly and decorated the night. However…there was a certain star that happened to shine even more radiantly than the others. …and there were _two _of them. One…next to the other.

At first, the raven-haired man stared at them with a mere look of indifference. But for a brief moment…Sasuke Uchiha softened his gaze and couldn't help but…smile, even if it was the slightest bit.

"…:

_The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly…_

_._

"…hn."

_._

_As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight…_

_._

_._

_._

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone

But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

__

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here

**Notes from the KIT-chan: **Well…that's it. ^^" That's my dream…and another thing I forgot to mention…yeah—that night…when I had this dream…which was this past night…I woke up crying…AGAIN ^^" …and that's pretty much the main reason why…I got up at 2:00 in the morning to let it all out…on my laptop. ^_^" …and this…was the result. ^^" *sighs*

Anyway…hope you liked it. ^~^ And please, if it's possible…I'd appreciate some reviews for this one. ^^"

Thanks…

.::~*Kitsune*~::.


End file.
